Adjustment
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Trunks and Gohan were a fairly stable couple until Trunks went into heat. Things get turned upside down until they work through a period of adjustment that arose with them moving in together during Trunks heat. Trunks/Gohan. Yaoi. Truhan.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan blocked himself defensively against Vegeta. Both of them were having a spike of power, and a need to dominate. That need to dominate wasn't over a piece of property or anything of the sort, it was over Trunks.

"Why are you insisting on this Gohan?" Vegeta spat back as he managed to deal a blow. He crossed his arms and threw them up to protect his face. He had the need to fight, a need for dominance. He knew they both did, but he could control himself… He hoped.

"Because you are a Saiyan just like me, and you have the same desire..." Gohan snarled as he managed a couple blows to Vegeta's groin, and shoulder before he was sent into a spiral, and thrown into the earth.

"I don't want to mate my fucking son." Having managed to get the upper hand for the moment Vegeta smirked due to his momentary victory. But it was this cockiness that caught him off guard to Gohan's oncoming ki attack.

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean you won't." Gohan said panting heavy after he shot off the attack. He never saw Vegeta's foot coming. He stumbled backwards when the blow was dealt to his head. "Fuck Vegeta." He growled and charged toward the other male putting them both skyward again.

Vetega raised an eye brow. "You've got to do better than that." He laughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I may not want to fuck my son, but I do want my son to have a mate I consider worthy." He gave a hand motion that said 'come on, give it all you got'.

"I will have him as my mate…" Gohan said as he mocked Vegeta by wiping blood from his own mouth. At this moment he didn't care about physical appearance. He cared about winning, and claiming Trunks as his mate.

After that talking seemed to cease, and strategy seemed to increase. They upped their power, going golden. Eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, kid gloves off; it was on. Blows dealt, blood spilt, earth torn asunder they didn't stop. The locked one another in powerful holds as they struggled for Trunks.

It was a defining hit on Gohan's part; one to remember. A gut wrenching blow that sent Vegeta once more into the earth, but this time it knocked him unconscious. No more cynical laughter or snide remarks. It was his own heavy breathing he heard.

Gohan took no time celebrate his victory. Still full of adrenaline he heaved Vegeta from the rubble and headed off towards Capsule Corp. He burst into the doors to find Bulma and Trunks sitting at the kitchen table. The air about the place was light, and both seemed to be filled with laughter until he dropped Vegeta onto the kitchen table.

"Gohan…" Bulma and Trunks said with a start as they jumped out of the chair and away from the table. Bulma then scrambled out of the room and towards the bathroom for first aid supplies leaving Gohan with Trunks and an unconscious Vegeta.

Gohan pulled Trunks flush against him, and then curled his fingers in the others long, purple, silky locks. He inhaled deeply as he licked his lips. "I'm sure you know exactly what this about." His free hand slid down the others spine, and gripped his ass.

"Do I?" Trunks stammered having been caught slightly off guard. He locked eyes with Gohan, and tried to be as subtle as possible with any movement he made. He was trying his best to play innocent. He couldn't help biology or chemistry.

With adrenaline still coursing through Gohan's body he felt invincible. He tipped the others head, and forced them into a dominating kiss. His hands eagerly explored the 'prize'. He wanted to taste, to touch every available inch of Trunks.

Trunks couldn't control the feelings he was experiencing. He didn't know how his body knew, but it did. This male was the one to dominate him. He felt hungry, lustful and that the only thing/person that could satisfy him was Gohan.

Gohan's reality slipped away as he became intoxicated with Trunks. He tore at their clothes and pressed Trunks against the wall. He needed, wanted every inch of him. He nipped at the others lips, and jaw line.

Bulma could have sworn she was only gone a few minutes to collect supplies, and she felt it certainly was not enough time for Gohan to be claiming Trunks as his; in her kitchen of all places. She was sure that was what this was about. After all the only other strong Saiyan that could stand in the way of what Gohan wanted was Trunks. "Gohan! Trunks!" She blurted out, and found the nearest wettest rag she could find and threw it at the two of them. "Out, out, out of my kitchen!"

As much as the two wanted to through caution to the wind and just have a good roll in the woman's kitchen the cold, wet rag that hit their heated flesh made them jump apart. It was completely unexpected, and they completely expressed their disapproval before they both growled and stormed out of the kitchen.

The nerve of them thinking they can do their thing in my kitchen, Bulma thought. "Pigs!" Though she didn't know how she could say because she'd have done the same thing in a minute herself with Vegeta if the occasion arose.


	2. Chapter 2

Two bedrooms, kitchen, dining area, office and living room type of house with 2000s square feet, give or take, out in the country with plenty of wide open space, and not a neighbor, or a family member around for miles... That was the kind of place that Gohan and Trunks wanted, and with a couple months of construction that is what they got. With plush carpets, lavish furniture, and spectacular finishings and fixtures. Even the walls with all the right trim, and colors were in good taste. They had a thing for the leather, and antique look. You almost didn't want to breathe for fear of breaking something. But, both boys didn't mind getting a little ruffed up, or roused inside of the home. Everything was either fixable or replaceable. With that in mind they had thoroughly broke in the house by fucking the stuffing out of each other.

But, life wasn't always as you expected things to happen. It had a way of working itself out to how it felt it was suppose to be. And, just because you can win a fight, and take a mate doesn't mean that said mate will accept you after the hormones have worn off. That was the problem Trunks was currently experiencing. It might have been four months ago that he was in heat, fucked Gohan many times over, and moved in with him… But, now that his senses were coming back to him he really didn't like those thoughts at all. He really didn't like the thought of being a home maker and an owner of company while Gohan was a teacher and well… nothing.

Thus, it began. The epic battle of two adult male Saiyans who had all the purpose in the world to destroy one another or so they thought. They'd settle for egos, and making life miserable. Point being they were just fed up, tired of the whole arrangement. There wasn't one thing they could agree on outside of the great sex, and sleeping in two separate bedrooms. But, getting them to the point they wanted to have great sex was the hard part. Neither wanted to be touched or turned on, it just had to happen, and they had no choice but to give in.

A day off, and Trunks wasn't planning on lifting a finger to do anything. He took a seat in the dining room as he wrapped his hands around the coffee mug. Still in the process of waking up he proceeded to yawn. A couple stray hairs from yesterdays pony tail fell from behind his ears as he glanced up at the clock. Damn he couldn't remember ever sleeping this late. It would be at least half an hour until Vegeta arrived. He hoped Gohan's lazy ass managed to stay gone long enough for him to enjoy time with his dad. He put down the half drank mug of coffee and headed for the bathroom. He thought a shower might be best before his dad arrived.

Trunks wasn't going any fancier than a pair of ruffed up jeans and a white tank top. After all it was his day off, he should be able to enjoy it and do with it as he saw fit. He was still towel drying his hair when he opened the door. He gave the best smile he could muster. He couldn't get Gohan out of his head no matter how much or hard he tried.

Vegeta got a look at his son, and then at the residence. Everything looked in tack, and he could hardly understand the phone call. Then he got a glimpse of a room that even if it was clean was very well used. "Issues on the home front already son?" Despite feeling horrible that things for his son weren't going well he couldn't help his dry laugh.

"That's putting it lightly." Trunks said with a roll of his eyes. "He's a lazy piece of shit. All he does is go to work, and come home and be a couch potato." He growled closing the door a little harder than he meant to. "While I go to work, and play house wife…"

Vegeta patted his son on the back. "Instincts aren't always the most wonderful thing in the world. Since he claimed you as his mate you are technically the woman in the family." He took a seat on the sofa, and patted the cushion next to him in a 'come sit' motion.

"Did you have to lose to Gohan?" Trunks said rather bitterly as he sat down next to his father. He sighed as he shook his head and the bitterness off his 'shoulder'. "I'm sorry… I'm not blaming you or anything… It is just that…" He looked his father in the eyes showing his sincerity.

Vegeta shook his head as he settled back on the sofa making himself comfortable. "You don't need to explain why your angry, or to apologize. It is all rather reasonable… After all you are a 'victim' of tradition." He smirked. "So you may not have the male upper hand, but you have the female… So to speak." He chuckled.

"You mean without sex." Trunks gave one of those wicked smirks that matched his fathers. "Shame is that it affects me just as much as him… But, if it gets the point across." After he grabbed the remote to the television he too settled into the sofa and made himself comfortable. Ideas were already starting to spin webs in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact of not wanting to do the mounting pile of dishes there was also the fact that if he didn't do them no one would, and there wouldn't be a clean dish left by tomorrow. He rolled up the sleeves of his work shirt while the dish water filled the sink. 'One would think he'd get the hint, and do them his damn self.' He grumbled in disgust as he thoroughly scrubbed a crusty dish from two days ago.

Gohan without a word about how dinner was, or even an attempt at a sincere apology added a dish to the pile. It was apparent that he hadn't even attempted to scrap the crumbs from the dish. He did; however, give a goofy, innocent grin when he saw Trunks scowl.

Before Gohan had even left the kitchen Trunks had nearly smashed ever dish in the sink. It wasn't his fist that had done it. It was in fact another dish. Being pissed he had slammed that last dish rather hard without realizing what he had done, until it was done. "Do them your damn self!" He yelled as he quickly, near tearing the knobs off, turned off the water.

Gohan stood there dumbfounded as he watched Trunks storm from the kitchen. Once it all settled in he realized how angry he was. Trunks was being really unfair in the maters of the home. Lately he'd been refusing to do anything pertaining to the house, unless it just had to be done. And, to top it off Trunks was denying him sex. He didn't understand it; everything just a few weeks ago seemed perfect.

Trunks glared at Gohan one last time before slamming the door of the guest room. He didn't bother locking it because his mood was apparent enough that he hoped the other would just stay the hell away. He quickly rid himself of his business clothes, and headed to take a nice hot bath. He hated being this angry. He knew it didn't ever lead anywhere good, but he was just plain fed up.

Gohan may have been a teacher, but he certainly wasn't the brightest of the bunch when it came to marital/relationship/home issues. Not of a thought of caution crossed his mind as he found the door to the guest bedroom unlocked. To his surprise Trunks clothes were laying in a hasty built pile. He couldn't help but let all the anger melt, and to get a little bit excited when he realized the other was in the bathroom and there was steam coming out of the room.

"Don't you even think about it." Trunks growled knowing that Gohan was in his room by scent alone that had heighted. He slid himself further under the water. He amused himself by watching his unbound hair float weightless on the bubbly water.

Despite the warning Trunks growled Gohan sat on the toilet with a full on pout on his face. "Would you at least talk to me?" He was trying to be rational despite his rising anger. "Please, tell me what is going on? Is it the fact you don't love me, and that you want to leave? Is it something I've done?" He closed his eyes hoping that Trunks was paying attention, even if only half way.

Trunks sat up just enough so his mouth was above water, but nothing else. He wasn't going to give the other an inch of visual what was under the water hidden by a mound of bubbles. "Tell you what's wrong…" He said in raised tones. "I'm tired of being your bitch… And, that is putting it nicely."

"What do you mean 'tired of being my bitch'?" Gohan asked looking truly lost. He didn't understand in the slightest what he had done. Routines just seemed too form, and he had just gone with it. That is if that was what this was all about. He was all he could figure... And, the more he thought about the more it made sense.

"Just because I'm a Saiyan with slightly different hormones doesn't mean I'm female." Trunks kept his voice as even as his temper would allow. "I'm just as much a man as you." As his frustration grew he narrowed his eyes. "Because last I checked… You're not the only one who tops, or the only one who works around here. That means we should BOTH be taking care of the house. And, until that happens I'm not giving you an inch to go by."

Gohan's mouth formed a complete 'O' it was a look of total and utter shock at the mouth full Trunks had just given. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times trying to find the words. He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a soft sigh. "Trunks… Why didn't you just speak up about why you were so unhappy?" He thought he finally had the words. He didn't want to make this any worse than it already was, and he knew it was pretty bad. "You know over half the populations marital problems are caused by lack of communication."

"So you assume that I like cooking and cleaning and picking up after you." Trunks rolled his eyes at Gohan, and let out another growl. "Did you ever think that it was my hormones that drove me to act the way I did when we moved in together?" He gave a look that said 'you are a total jerk'. "That really says something considering you were my boyfriend previous to all this." He threw his hands up motioning the air before pointing a bubbly finger at Gohan. "And another thing… You aren't a little kid Gohan, and there is no excuse for how lazy you are when you come home from work."

All Gohan could say was 'but' before he was cut off from saying anything else. He noticed Trunks was intent on finishing what he had to say, or at least for the moment. He couldn't complain after all he had just told trunks that the biggest marital issue was that couples didn't communicate, and that communication was the key. A couple minutes later he sighed softly as a lot of it hit home. "So, then if it all goes back to fifty, fifty you'll be back to your old self… Excluding when that 'time' rolls around again." Despite anything that had been said he had managed to keep a goofy grin on his face. "Because the bed is pretty lonely without you."

"Don't think you're getting sex mister… You can take care of that yourself." Trunks barely cracked half a smile as he rolled his eyes. "You're a big boy… Tying your own shoe laces, and all." Despite the look on his face you could tell he was all play with little bite.

"So, can I finish undressing?" Gohan grinned sheepishly. Already in the process of getting out of his remaining clothes was an indication that he wasn't really waiting on an answer.

"Hey." Trunks yipped as he splashed water at Gohan. "The tubs hardly big enough for me… Let alone you as well."

"Well damn. You should have thought about that when you used the guest bathroom. Remember we never accommodated it for our little 'games'." Gohan said playfully as he laughed. "Guess that means I get tops…" He gave Trunks a quick, teasing kiss. "Since you're already on bottom."

"I wasn't considering giving in this easy." Trunks growled playfully. "And just 'cause I am on bottom doesn't mean I have to give in easy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, damn!" Bulma exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen of the still fairly new couple. "I was hoping to see some action, but not that kinda action." She slung her hip to one side as she crossed her arms. "Vegeta told me you two were in a tiff." Her expression was all tease, and no harm. She had know that the two of them had made up, she just had to egg them on in a way only a mother could.

The two of them remained as close as possible while they did their best to zip their zippers, and button their buttons. They were involved in a very important moment, and it certainly wasn't cooking dinner... Although that is what it had started out to be.

Trunks with the guiltiest expression on his face cleared his throat. "Yeah, well who can stay pissed off forever." He cracked a smile as he looked at his mother. "We were in the middle of cooking supper."

"Cooking supper my ass." Bulma said with a wiggle of her finger in the way one would scold a young child. "And, as for staying pissed off forever… Leave that up to your dad. You know he has a temper." She rolled her eyes. "What is it with you two and kitchens?" She just had to ask since she couldn't shoo them out of their own kitchen.

The two of them looked from one to the other as they inched their way to the sink to wash their hands. "Moments strikes seize it…" They both said over the running water. They were still trying to hide to hide guilty expressions.

"So mum... Have any suggestions on what you would like for dinner?" Trunks asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Why don't you boys run along to the living room and leave the cooking up to me." Bulma grinned innocently as she opened the pantry door. "And, while you're in there pick up the phone and invite a couple people over." She pulled out pasta and sauce before shutting the door.

With goofy grin plastered onto his face Gohan nodded his head. He grabbed Trunks hand, and pulled him towards the living room. He didn't have to be told twice. He knew better than to mess with a mother. Thankfully it wasn't his own mother in the kitchen… yet.

Trunks collapsed onto the sofa. "So, is this a new trend with us?" He motioned to the kitchen. "Because if I'm going to get caught I'd like to up the stakes." His grin was as wicked as his father's as he pulled Gohan into his lap.

"I predict the stakes will be rather high as more and more company arrives… You know we both have decent sized families, and there isn't a lot of room for them if you exclude the bedrooms." Gohan said as he picked up the phone.

"Well then you'd better hurry because I'd like to finish what we started." Trunks said as he tried to remain as patient as possible. "And, if indeed there isn't enough space for our guests we'll just add onto our already spacious home."

With a mischievous grin on both their faces there was a look between them that said lets hurry up make these calls before the stakes got to high.

-Fin-


End file.
